This invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, to adaptors for temporarily attaching marksmanship scoring devices to conventional firearms as well as the electrical circuits associated with these scoring devices, and the like.
Marksmanship training devices have been in use almost as long as firearms. The need for training devices of this nature arises from many sources. Thus, in its initial stages, at least, marksmanship training is much more effective if it is conducted in a relatively calm, stress-free atmosphere, away from the obvious tensions of the firing range and the presence of "live" or "ball" ammunition. Cost reduction is another important consideration in the application of training devices to firearms proficiency. Illustratively, ammunition, even "training" ammunition, is expensive not only on a unit cost basis, but also from the standpoint of transportation, storage, accountability control and issue.
There is the further problem of the availability of suitable firing ranges. Certainly, for many modern weapons, ranges must be large. In these circumstances, there are first, a limited number of possible ranges that can be used for "live firing" training purposes. Range utilization scheduling, the expense, time and inconvenience in moving troops and equipment to and from these facilities are, to identify just a few reasons, further examples of the very pressing need to develop realistic alternatives to "live firing" exercises.
In earlier copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 646,322, filed Aug. 31, 1984 and entitled "Light Pen Marksmanship Trainer", a system is described in which a "light pen" is clamped to the muzzle of a weapon. The "light pen" and weapon are aimed at a microcomputer generated target on the screen of a television monitor. Responding to the activation of the trigger, the microcomputer calculates the proper trajectory of the simulated "round" based upon the orientation of the "light pen" relative to the screen at the time of trigger activation in order to generate and display the calculated shot impact point for the benefit of the user.
Unquestionably, there is a need for an adaptor that can temporarily attach the light pen and other associated aiming and trigger operation switches to one or more of the large number of hand-held and aimed weapons that characterize military arms inventories, of which light antitank weapons and grenade launchers are typical. Further in this regard, there also is a need for some device that will simulate the recoil and vibration of a weapon when it is actually being fired as well as a more rugged computer program cartridge to withstand the hard use that usually is associated with military training conditions. With respect to the electrical circuits that relate to this training device, it is indeed desirable to show on the television screen an actual film of a combat scene in contrast to artificial, computer generator figures. Because the "light pen" responds to the luminous intensity of the screen, however, the color images produced by a film displayed on a television screen will result in unreliable "light pen" responses. Consequently, there is a great need for some technique that will permit a color film presentation of a combat scene for more realistic training without adversely effecting the operation of the marksmanship scoring circuit.